The Demon Racers
The Demon Racers are a pair of demon-themed monsters who served Divatox and were expert racers. They serve as the main antagonists of the episode "Built for Speed". Demon Racer 1 Biography The first Demon racer was created by Porto. Divatox and her servants saw on their submarine that Power Rangers are quarelling, so they decided it's an ideal time for an attack. Porto created a special mini detonator for Divatox that is so small, that Rangers will not be able to find it and it will eliminate Angel Grove. Porto offered Divatox his new monster - a Demon Racer to bring this detonator to the city. In the Command Center, Alpha detected monster in the city and called Adam, Tanya and Katherine. Villain arrived to the city and hid detonator in the race car. Then Adam arrived and morphed. Monster challenged Adam. If Adam won, monster would reveal the place of detonator. Villain cheated and created numerous traps for Adam such as spikes on the ground and monster also poured butter from his exhaust pipe. However Adam won and villain's car exploded. Demon Racer told Adam that he will not tell Green Ranger where the detonator is and then fell and exploded. Demon Racer 2 : "No stop!" : "The 2nd Demon Racer's final words before his destruction". Biography The second Demon Racer was cloned by Porto and Divatox sent him to terrorize Angel Grove. His mission was revenge for defeat of his predecessor. Demon Racer attacked city and started terrorizing town with his speed, causing much damage. He tried to kill people on the road and encountered four rangers. He was easily defeating them. Meanwhile Adam found detonator. Then Porto sent torpeds and made Demon Racer huge. He attacked rangers with energy blasts. But then Adam arrived and fought the villain on his turbo cart. Adam defeated monster by running from him and blasting him with his turbo rockets, making racer fall. Then rangers formed Turbo Megazord. Rangers battled villain, but he nearly overpowered Megazord with his leaps and horns. However Adam was driving Megazord quickly, confusing villain. Then rangers defeated Racer with Spinout Mode and destroyed him with Turbo Sword. Personality The first demon racer was boastful and confident, enjoyed racing and was highly cunning in his plan to destroy city with detonator and defeat Adam. However he underestimated Adam and it caused his defeat. He also was shown as extremely dishonest and deceitful as he promised to tell Adam the location of detonator, if Adam won, and when Adam won, racer didn't tell him. The second demon racer was also arrogant and confident, but was much more chaotic and destructive and was formidable opponent for rangers, but they finally defeated him. : Powers And Abilities Demon Racer 1 * Superhuman Speed * Energy Blasts * Skilled Racer Arsenal * Race Car Demon Racer 2 * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Skilled Racer * Energy Blasts * Skilled Fighter * Leaps Arsenal * Fists * Horns Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Both Demon Racers were voiced by Tom Fahn. Notes * Demon Racers are the first identical and clone monsters in the franchise. * The similar is perhaps White Terrorsaurus from Dino Thunder. See Also References Category:Turbo Monsters Category:Divatox's Crew Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights